Jail Birds
by XxkikiroxX
Summary: When Hinata gets busted and hits the big house,she meets a fellow jail bird.Inspired by Ferris Bullers Day Off.I dont own Naruto or the movie Ferris Bullers Day Off. xNaruHinax,One Shot


**behold!!my first ever one shot!!inspriered by Ferris Bullers Day Off.in my opinion a wonderful classicc.i would like to thank my english teacher ms.b (duh,im not putting her real name) for saying things about making to schools worthy of our potention.an i would also like to dedicate this to E.you are still a wonder,yet you remind me of so manythings.so here it is and enjoy,oh and i think ima end my other story,i think its going dry.so without further notice,here is Jail Birds.**

* * *

**((Jail Birds))**

Man how the hell did I end up here? I had nothing to do with this. Now I'm going to have a police record. There goes my never to be spoiled record...

_-Flashback-_

"_Neji! What the hell did you do?" I screamed as I saw Neji shoot someone. We were in the kitchen of the Hyuuga manor. It was during school hours, yes you would think that I should be at school, but it was my lunch hour, or at least was my lunch hour. Lunch finished fifteen minutes ago. No one was in the house except me, Neji, and the dead body. He spun around and he smirked._

"_I'm just doing what I had to do to live. You wouldn't understand Hinata because you live the cushy life in the main branch." He said__. I was alarmed at how he addressed to me. Living the cushy life… that made me mad._

"_You won't get away with this, I'll call the police," I said as I walked over to the person he shot, apparently now dead. I looked down to him and I knew just who he was. He had visited us when Neji got into a big fight and failed his class; Master Orochimaru, Neji's Assistant Principle "Oh my goodness you shot you're A.P!!" _

"_So what? He had it coming from another gang and he was going to shoot me!" Neji said pointing to the gun in his hands," This isn't my gun. Mine is in my bag at school. It's his gun." Then I looked back down to the man that was dead. He was killed by one of the student that attends his school, and he was going to kill him. Then without hesitation I ran to the phone tin the other room. _

"_Thank you for calling 911, please hold." The machine said from the other line and then cheesy music began to play. While that was happening I ran over to Neji and he was dragging out the body and then I tackled him down._

"_Don't you leave!" I yelled and then ran back to the phone. _

"_Hello?" I asked_

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_Please come to the Hyuuga manor please. There has been a murder." I said pretending to sound alarmed._

"_Oh no, right away mam'!" the voice on the other side said. Then I ran over to see where Neji was. He was putting the body in his friend's truck. _

"_NEJI!!" I screamed as he got in the back and the car sped off. Just about 5 minutes later the cops showed up._

"_Aw shit…" I said and then a cop came up to me._

"_Was this a joke miss?" he asked. I got scared and turned to run. But he grabbed my wrist and cuffed me._

"_Don't call the police when your bored kid." He said as he guided me to the car._

_-End Flashback-_

So here I am now, in the police station. They told me that they had called my father and he was on his way from work. I am on a lumpy couch by myself and I have a pissed off face and crossed legged. I look like I could be one of those 'rich bad girls', what crap. Someone walks in and sits a seat away from me. I can tell it's a boy and I see that he's blonde. I stare ahead with my pout not wanting to start a conversation with real trouble.

"What are you here for?" he asked. I turned my head and now I can look at him. He looked about my age, he had blue eyes and tattooed cat like whiskers and he had bags under his eyes like he was tired. He had on a black shirt, jeans and black converse on. He looked pretty good looking.

"I'm not even supposed to be here. My stupid cousin killed someone and I called the cops, but they got there too late. He had already fled." I said barley looking at him.

"That's funny, who's your cousin?" he asked eagerly. I looked at him and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh no way, you've got to be shitting me."

"You know him?!" I nearly screamed. He just laughed.

"Yeah I know him. I've known him for about two years now. He's got it really tough." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's told me about how it is for him at home."

"What kind of things has he told you?" I asked turning to him coming out of my crossed legs position.

"He's told me about how his dad is dead because he had to sacrifice his life for your dad; I thought that when he would talk about you, you were a guy. No offence." He started.

"None taken."

"And he told me how your dad a real bitch to him. And he also said that he wouldn't pay for him to go to your privet high school and he was forced to be dropped in an armpit of a school where you have to watch your back at every corner you turn. He said that you weren't so nice to him and barley paid attention to him whenever he decide to be nice to you." He said looking sadly at me. Then I took the time to think of what he told me earlier. _"I'm just doing what I had to do to live. You wouldn't understand Hinata because you live the cushy life in the main branch."_... Neji was right. I would _never_ know how it is to wake up every morning hoping that you won't get shot in the head. I _am_ spoiled by my father and he was _never_ nice to Neji.

"You ok?" he asked leaning closer to me. I looked at him and I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me what my cousin thinks. I will be sure to be kinder to him and ask my father not to go so hard on him."

"No prob."

Silence.

"Hey, you know you never told me why you were here." I said smirking

"Oh, I'm here because of drugs." He said calmly. My smirk disappeared.

"You do drugs?" I whispered.

"Nah, I just sell them. I get a lot of cash for it. The fuzz showed up just when I was giving some guy some dope." He said. "I live by myself. And that's the only way I can take care of myself." He finished with a frown. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok. We all have to make a living somehow." I said. He took my chin and raised it up to his face and kissed me. That led to a make out scene right in the police station. For the first time in my life, I was having fun, knowing that it was wrong, but that just made it more fun.

"Ahem." Someone said and I jumped away from the blondie and there was my dad. _Oh shit…_ I thought.

"Come, we have some things to discuss when we get home." He said.

"Ok dad."

"Now."

"Ok dad. I'll meet you at the car."

"…Fine." He said and turned to leave. I looked to the blondie and put a frown.

"Guess this is goodbye." He said. I looked at his pocket and saw the shape of a phone. I pulled it out and put in my number. When I was done I handed him the phone.

"I never got your name." I said and he looked at me.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What yours?"

"Oh, um, I'm Hinata. But, um, my friends call me Hina."

"Ok, bye. Hinata." He said smiling. I guess he wants to be more than a friend. I giggled and picked up my things and turned to leave but tripped. I waited for the impact of the floor, but someone caught me. I looked up to see Naruto.

"Careful." He said and he helped me up. I smiled and kissed him. It would have lasted longer but my dad yelled

"HINATA GET OVER HERE NOW!!" I jumped away from Naruto's arms and walked to the door.

"Call me." I whispered.

"I will." He said as he waved a little and I left to my father's car.

* * *

**thank yuh!this will never countinue btw.  
bii-XxkIkIrOxX**


End file.
